Burned Out
by Cullenocd
Summary: Bella has to accept the fact that she and Jacob cannot be friends.Edward was meant for her. But her future has been dissapearing and reappearing, but shes been no where near the wolves. She hasnt changed her decision, has she?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Stephenies Meyers work is ultimately more superior to what you are about to read. I am trying to keep the characters as realistic to hers as possible. If anyone does or says anything that doesnt make sense, review and tell me how to fix it. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 1- Sooner

I quietly assessed my situation. Luckily, Alice had given me a warning as to when my mother would call. I then, conveniently, had to go somewhere. Charlie was already at work when Alice called, so I didn't have to explain anything. It's not like I didn't want to talk to my mom, she was my best friend. I go to her for everything, talk to her about anything. Except this. I _knew _what she wanted to talk about. Im sure Charlie has already told her.

Her responsible only daughter was engaged at age 18 to a 80 something year old vampire.

Of course, she had no idea that Edward was a vampire. Or that he was so old. I planned on keeping it that way, humans were not supposed to know about the existence of vampires. Well, I did, but I wont really count for much longer. Edward looks seventeen, and hes absolutely gorgeous. Wind-blown bronze hair, sharp cheekbone, square, set jaw, and perfect, full lips. And then his eyes, his beautiful liquid topaz eyes. I always felt so ordinary next to him, and I wondered how I possibly deserved this perfect creature. His eyes always made me lose my train of thought whenever I looked into them. Also, my heart would stutter, and Edward would smile his crooked smile I loved best. Of course, I loved everything about Edward. Usually. He could be difficult sometimes, but it was always for my protection. Renee had once pointed out how protective he looked around me.

Renee.

My mother had some strong opinions on getting married before youre thirty. She and Charlie had been once married, had me, and quickly divorced. It was too quick, too sudden, and they were too young.

Which brings me back to _my_ situation. I did want to marry Edward, but my mother has influenced me enough to practically spit on early marriage. I knew I would never want to leave Edward. Ever. As in forever. An original deal was once made between Edward and I ; Ill marry him if he is the one who turns me into a vampire. Along with one other human experience I wanted before I was immortal. But now, there really is no deal. Edward saw how much I didn't want to get married; he thought I was only trying to make everyone else happy, and he only cared about my happiness. So he decided on no marriage, Ill still be a vampire, and the other demand. Im wasnt entirely sure why I told him to stick to the original deal, but when I told him, his angels face was aglow, and I decided his happiness was worth it.

Telling Chralie I was getting married was a real picnic. Especially as to who I was getting married to. Ever since Edward had once left, Charlie had resented Edward to the highest degree. Edward had only left me for my health, but he had no idea at how I would have reacted. He left me broken, I still don't like to think about that wretched time, but Edward had hoped that I would move on. So Charlie blames Edward for my previous depression. Anyways, when I dropped the bomb on Charlie, he was furious, dissapointed, horrified, and almost a little chagrined. He had stalked out of the house, and slammed the door. He came back a few hours later, never making eye contact with me, or even acknowledging my existence. He was acting very childish. He would ask a question, never addressing me, and I would answer it. Then he would ignore me, his espression remaining thoughtful, and he would answer his own question. Charlie talked to himseld a lot now. Im not sure how long this will last.

I drove around some more, not really paying attention to where I was going. I nearly took the route that would take me to La Push. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go there.

My once best friend Jacob Black was hurt. Not in the physical sense, but in the emotional one. And it was entirely my fault.

See, Jacob _loved _me. And _I _loved him, too. Not nearly as much as Edward, but enough to cause us both pain. And then here I go, getting engaged to a vampire. Jacob knew all about it. He knew I was destined to bcome a vampire, too. For this, we couldn't be friends. I know its nothing personal, but werewolves and vampires really don't get along. Lovely life I have, best friends a werewolf, fiancees a vampire, as I will be shortly.

I turned my old truck around, and nearly had a heart attack. I slammed on my truck brakes, just barely missing the front end of a familiar silver Volvo.

Before I could even realize what had just happened, Edward Cullen was next to my truck door, his elbows folded over my rolled down window. He rested his chin on his arms, and looked up at me, his eyes gleaming.

"Sorry I frightened you," He breathed.

I gaped at him like an idiot, trying to remember how to breathe. Then I got lost in his eyes, and my heart beat faster, and I seriously thought it would burst out of my chest.

His expression was anxious now, and he bit his perfect lip.

I smiled reasuringly, and shook my head, trying to think of something to say.

"How did you know I was here?" I finally managed to choke out.

My confused expression surprised him. "Alice, of course," he laughed.

"How did Alice know I was here?" I pressed.

"Well, your future dissapeared, so I figured you went to go see Jacob. I was surprised, and I figured I would meet you out here when you crossed the treaty line," he smiled, pleased with the idea of his unexpected gesture.

My brow furrowed. "My future dissapeared?" I was shocked. Why would my future dissapear? I knew Alice couldn't see the werewolves in her visions, but I never went anywhere near them. I didn't even make a decision to go near them. So, what happened?

He looked at me, confused now. "Bella," he said evenly, "Alice cant see the werewolves, you know that."

"But I wasn't around the wolves, Edward. I never crossed the treaty line, I never stepped foot in La Push."

He searched my eyes for a long time, and apparently found nothing more than innocent confusion. "Then what are you doing over here?"

"Made a wrong turn, I guess," I mumbled, lost in thought.

We didn't speak, or move, for a long time.

Suddenly, he grabbed at my left hand and pulled it to his face. I began to wonder what he was doing, but his eyes were focused on my third finger, the one with Elizabeth Masons ring on it. He studied it for a long time before he spoke.

"Youre still wearing it," he pointed out, mostly to himself.

"Of course," I frowned. "Should I take it off?"

He ignored me, and dropped my hand before staring into my eye with such intensity that I wondered at how quickly the atmosphere had changed.

"Do you still want to marry me?" He sounded unsure. He never dropped his gaze.

This question took me by surprise. Of course I did! I knew I would never ever want to be away from Edward, so I mine as well make it official. That I belong to him, and he to I. And no one else. Who wouldn't want to be with Edward? He was perfect. Talented, selfless, caring, beautiful, loving….The sheer silliness of such an idea of me not wanting to be with Edward made me smile a little bit.

"Why wouldn't I?" I grinned.

He did not smile, and looked away. "I don't know," he paused, about to say something, and decided not to. His expression was unfathomable. Finally, he looked up at me and seemed to remember something.

"Did you speak with Renee yet?" He chuckled. I don't know what was so funny.

I grimaced and looked out the windshield. He knew perfectly well that I didn't. He knew I was having Alice warn me as to when my mother would call. Clearly, I was avoiding a phone call.

He laughed at my expression, and then his face grew soft. He lifted his head up and unfolded his arms. He gently stroked my cheek with his icy fingers, trailing down to my chin and back up again.

"Bella?" he sighed.

I looked back at him, and quickly read the slight frustration in his eyes. I was the only person whos thoughts he couldn't read, and I was extremely grateful for that. I must have been quiet for too long, and he was curious as to why I was.

"Why are you so worried?" I opened my mouth to say something, but he held up a finger. "Shes your mom. Im sure all she really wants is for you to be happy. Besides, youre going to have to tell her sooner or later," he pointed out.

"I choose later," I muttered.

He smirked, and I felt like I was missing out on something. I glared at him, suspicion evident on my face.

I noticed the rain starting to come down, spattering my windshield. Rain in Forks, Washington, never came as a surprise to anyone. The thick layer of clouds that always loomed overhead had been threatening a storm all morning. I supposed it was time to head home.

Edward noticed the rain, too. He was still standing outside the door of my truck, getting wet now. I realized my truck was still running, and cringed at the thought of how much gas I just wasted.

Edward straightened up, and looked around, for what, I don't know.

"Will you come to Charlies?" I asked him. Edward was almost always with me, except for when he was hunting, or when Charlie was home. Even then, he usually just hung out in my bedroom. Charlie was not aware of this.

He smirked again, and again I felt completely lost, because I had no idea what he found so entertaining. "Maybe Ill come by later." I did not miss the 'later'.

"Why wont you come now?" I tried to keep my tone mildly curious, like it didn't really matter.

He was quiet for a moment, apparently I sounded upset. "I have some errands to tend to."

I scrutinized his expression, and I could tell he would not explain that. So I dropped the subject.

He noticed my scrutiny, and looked away, so I couldn't read his face.

I raised my eyebrows when he snuck a glance in my direction, obviously hoping that I wouldn't notice his displeasure. I hadnt said anything wrong, really. I asked him this kind of stuff all the time. There was no reason to look so uncomfortable, so it only made me more suspicious.

I sighed. "See you later, then, I guess," I mumbled unhappily.

He didn't answer, he just walked back toward his car.

I rolled up my window, and my truck grumbled down the road. I eventually turned onto my street, hoping my mother wouldn't try to call again.

She surely would not be happy with me. Maybe shed be happy _for _me, like Edward had said, but it didn't matter. All my life Ive feared marriage, as Renee raised me alone. I could picture the conversation we would have now. I would be scolded, and quickly become a dissapointment in Renees life. Then she would probably blame herself, saying that she was a bad influence. Then I would feel guilty for torturing her like that. She would cry, and I would comfort her, fighting back tears of my own.

I pulled into the driveway, getting out and slamming my truck door. I hurried to the porch steps to get out of the now pouring rain. I fumbled with my key, and jammed it into the doorknob.

Charlie was still at work, so I had the house to myself. Strangely, I didn't feel alone. Perhaps it was because of the ring that stood out on my hand. And that I knew I wouldn't ever have to really be alone. The thought of Edward made me remember Edwards aversion to coming over earlier. Before I could ponder the subject longer, a thud on the ceilling made me gasp.

I froze, and stopped breathing.

Someone was in my house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. No one really reviewed much, so I assummed it wasnt good, so it didnt make the cut for my top priorities. Also, I was stuck, and I killed the writers block with some other stuff. Hopefully I will update this one alot more, hopefully._

Chapter 2: Surprise

Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, and my heartbeat picked up speed. Someone was in my house. The Volturi. They were coming to check on me? And I was, clearly, not a vampire. Yet. They would be dissapointed. Maybe even angry. Then they wouldnt care, and I would be writhing in pain and screaming as loud as my lungs would allow. For three days, for three days I would be tortured unintentionally, and I would never get a chance to say my goodbyes. Atleast I had said goodbye to Jacob. But Charlie deserved it too, and Renee.

I suppose that I had already almost said goodbye to Charlie, now that I was getting married. That was sort of like a goodbye. But this one would be much more extreme. Getting married just meant some last name changes, whats yours and mine is ours, and till death do us part. Married people could still visit with family members, engage in conversations, spend time with them. Becoming a vampire...well since being a vampire poses an extremely hazardous threat to any humans around said vampire, visiting, face to face conversations, and spending any amount of time with them would probably have a negative outcome. Vampires couldnt be around people, not for a while, of course, but still.

Renee never even got a goodbye. That wasnt fair. We took care of eachother for almost my whole life, my human life. Soon, I wouldnt have a life. It would merely be an existence. Renee knew already that I was engaged, Charlie told her. I knew he would. I expected that. Suddenly, I wished I hadnt been avoiding her. I wished that I could have talked to her, explained my choice, told her not to worry. Now she will probably think that Edward and I have eloped.

The top stair creaked, the unknown guest must have been curious as to who had just opened the front door.

Relief washed through me. A vampire wouldnt make any noise moving around. There would have been no creaky stair.

The footsteps sounded louder, and the sounds were spaced far apart, the person moving slowly down the stairway, hesitant.

My heartbeat slowed substantially, and I found that I could move my limbs around again. My temporary relief vanished after that, and panic resurfaced. It was ridiculous, and the visitor came to the bottom of the stairs, revealing their identity.

Renee.

She breathed a sigh. "Oh, Bella." She smiled half-heartedly. "Its just you. I thought I would have had to call the police or something." She frowned, remembering _who _the police were. And whos house she was in.

"How did you get in?" How did you get here? Why are you here? Does Charlie know? When did you get here?

Renee laughed. "I took a plane in. I wanted to see you face-to-face." Lovely.

I just went and sat down at the kitchen table. Renee followed, and she deliberately looked at the yellow cupboards she had painted so many years ago.

"Nothings changed much, huh?" She sat down across from me.

"Nope." I looked around.

"You know why Im here, dont you?" She raised her eyebrows, but the parental look just didnt seem to fit her face.

I nodded, looking down at the table, and tracing a line in the wood with my finger.

She seemed to be expecting me to say something. When I didnt, she spoke softer, gently, "Bella, sweetheart.." she trailed off, searching for words to begin the lecture I knew was coming. "Bella, I-" she stopped again.

"Im making the same mistake you did? Youre dissapointed in me? You want to tell me that youre ashamed of me, and that you wont allow this? I can make my own decisions, Mom, whether you think its a mistake or not, whether you approve or not." My voice broke on the last word, and I stopped, rubbing my hand across my cheek. Tears, from sadness or anger, I wasnt sure. Maybe some of both.

Renees jaw dropped.I instantly felt guilty for going against her, I had never fought with her before, there was never a reason...

"Bella, Im not going to scold you." She laughed. Now _my _jaw dropped. "You are an adult now, you can make your own decisions, even if theyre wrong."

My eyes narrowed. "Im not wrong." I didnt mean to be defensive, from her perspective, I was choosing wrong. From mine, however, the love of my existence wasnt going to be put on hold.

The smile faded. "From each his own." She seemed to be trying to maintain peace. I grew suspicious as to how long she planned on staying, no one wants to fight for extended periods of time.

I dropped my glare, and I sighed, leaning back against the wooden chair. I didnt know what to say anymore.

"When does Charlie get home?" She asked me, no emotion in the question, just curiosity.

"An hour or so." I replied, mirroring her tone.

The silence stretched. I wanted to make up an excuse to leave, but I couldnt bring myself to it. I missed Renee, although I didnt particularly want to see her right now. I couldnt leave.

The phone rang, breaking the silence. Renee flinched, and I jumped up eagerly, thankful for the unexpected call. If it was a telemarketer, even after they hung up, I could be pretending to have an important conversation, atleast untill Charlie got home. Though he wouldnt be much help.

"Hello?" I asked brightly.

A musical laugh sounded on the other line. "You sound cheerful, " he noted.

"Yes, " I dropped my voice to a whisper. "Thankful, relieved...hold up." I thought back to Edwards attitude earlier, how he seemed so smug, how hed said 'Maybe later'. He knew. He knew Renee was coming. So did Alice.

"Traitor," I hissed.

"Bella," his tone was reproachful. "You had to do it eventually. You cant run from your problems."

"I can hide from them," I insisted, though I knew he was right. I wouldve had to tell Renee anyways, but I was procrastinating that, not entirely looking forward to the event.

Edward chuckled again. "Do you mind if I stop over? Or is now a bad time?"

I scowled. Would Renee be in the mood to see Edward? Was I in the mood to handle Renee and Edward in the same room?

"Ill decide myself then." There was a smile in his voice.

"Edward--" Dial tone. Dammit. I knew what he would choose. He would come. I didnt think it would be to aggravate me, maybe it would be for Renees sake. I also didnt think he wouldve come if he hadnt known the outcome. It mustve been okay, since he probably asked Alice, and she confirmed anything he wanted to know.

I stood by the phone, in no hurry to get back to Renee. I wondered if shed notice that I wasnt talking anymore, and then shed tell me to come back in there, or explain who it was. I didnt like either options.

Of course he would be here quickly. He was probably already on his way anyways.

The quiet taps on the door didnt surprise me, as I knew who it would be.


End file.
